


Breeding Ground: Spoils of War

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [86]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, egyptian mythlogy
Genre: Cock Worship, Creampie, F/M, Goddesses, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: After a triumphant battle, Neith, the Egyptian Goddess of war, offers herself as the spoils of war for Harry. First posted on my blog as an exclusive chapter on January 2nd, 2018.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Neith
Series: Breeding Ground [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 11





	Breeding Ground: Spoils of War

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on January 2nd, 2018 . While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Spoils(Neith-Egpytian Goddess of War)**

* * *

The loud thunder echoes around the battle field of fallen warriors. Harry Potter stands high on the top of a pyramid elevating from the ground. A smile crosses his face. The power boost courses from head to toe after the battle. Harry shifts his head from one end to the other and breaks out into a smile.

“You've showed how strong you are.”

An attractive women with olive color skin approaches Harry from behind. She wears heavy looking armor along with a helmet. One can see her vibrant brown eyes poking out from the other side in addition to her hair. She approaches them with a smile on her face and puts a hand on Harry's shoulder.

“I showed my worthiness to you.”

Harry removes the helmet and kisses the woman on the lips. She returns the kiss with equal fury and a huge amount of aggression. Their lips mold together with arms wrappnig together. The two lovers embrace just as a cyclone of sand manifests around them and makes them disappear into the darkness.

The goddess pulls away from her. Neith, the Egyptian Goddess of War, pulls away from her champion with a very soft smile popping over her lips. A finger brushes against Harry's hair and brushes his hair from her face. She regards him with a smile.

“Take what is yours.”

Harry rips the clasp of her armor and drops it down to the ground. The silky material underneath the armor hugs her curvy body like a second skin. Harry moves in for another kiss with his hands moving against her body. Neith is not a passive player in this battle of the tongues. She actively works back and forth and pushes Harry back onto the bed.

He grabs Neith and rolls her over. He tears off the shirt from her. Neith's firm breasts come out for Harry to attack. She closes her eyes and encourages his worship on her breasts.

“I like how you take what's yours.”

Harry's hands skim down past her flat stomach and then down her pants. Neith's hips jump up for Harry rotating his finger up and down. The goddess squirms underneath her champion. Her thighs clench down onto Harry's fingers as the powerful man pushes down into her.

“I'll show you why women throw themselves before me.”

Harry's lips press over Neith's clit and gives a light suck. The very human and very potent emotions exploding through her makes the juices flow down her legs. Neith throws her hips up. Harry closes his fingers against the back of her leg and digs into it.

After sucking Neith's clit, Harry switches the play and drives tongue first into her pussy. Neith rolls her hips up and down with a deep breath exploding through her body. Harry tastes the warm juices trickling from her. Harry pulls away from her and smiles.

They kiss one more time. Neith removes Harry's top and enjoys the feeling of his powerful chest pushing against him. His fingers drag all over her arm and she returns in kind. She wants him so badly she can taste it.

“I made you believe.”

“And here I thought I was the one who was supposed to make people....BELIEVE!”

Harry's slams his fingers inside of Neith's clenching pussy. She breaths in and breaths out the deeper Harry drives into her. Neith thrashes underneath Harry from each touch of her inner chambers. Neith nibbles down onto her tongue and mouth before losing herself to Harry's actions.

Not the first goddess Harry leaves dripping and wanting more. It will not be the last either. Harry climbs over the top of her and plants kisses all over her body. Every touch leaves the woman beneath him dripping and wanting even more. Harry grinds his fingers against her entrance and pulls out of her.

“I want you to tell me what you want. Tell me you want my cock.”

“I demand your cock.”

The arrogance of the goddesses he beds always amuses Harry. They think they can demand their prize. They sorely are mistaken. Harry pinches her clit and causes her to keep thrashing on the bed. Neith throws her hips up from underneath Harry who grins at her.

“I'm the one who leads this dance, my dear. Do you understand me?”

Neith's hips throw up just in time for Harry to drive down into her one more time. Her body vibrates underneath Harry the deeper he goes into her. The goddess of war longs for everything Harry can give her. And what she longs before is the long and thick organ hanging between Harry's legs.

“You chose me for my ability to win any battle. And this battle is the one for your body. For your pleasure! And for your enjoyment. And for the fact I'm going to make you worship me! You're so used to having men and women come before you and pay tribute.”

Harry's pants come open and his large cock comes out to smack Neith in the face. The mighty weapon staggers the war goddess.

“Now, you're going to pay tribute to me!”

The cock enters Neith's mouth at this word. She gasps around Harry's large cock. Harry clutches the back of his newest goddess pet's head and relishes the feeling of her perfect dick sucking lips driving deep into her. He holds back onto her head and keeps driving deep inside of her.

Neith chokes on the dominating cock into her. She realizes the true spoils of war for Har-Zod. His cock keeps planting deep inside of her body as she shifts to kneel before him. Harry rotates his fingers against her and pulls on her hair to drive into her.

Two testicles swollen with cum keep blasting Neith against the chin. Harry rotates his fingers against the back of her head and continue to pound her mouth. He pulls back from her and leaves Neith drooling all over her chin.

“Turn around.”

Neith obeys Harry's words. Her shapely ass stands up ready for Harry's attention. He raises his hand and slaps Neith on the rear. He causes a breathing moan from the goddess.

“I don't understand. How are you doing this to me?”

Harry shoves his fingers into her pussy and roughly hands her breasts. Not answering her inquiry right away gives Harry the control. He wants to be inside her but there's no need to rush things along. He keeps having fun with her. Every shift of Neith's body.

Two denied orgasms and Neith feels her resolve dropping down. Harry not answering her question only plants the seed of mystery inside her mind. A firm grab of her pussy with one hand and a squeeze of her ass sends Neith completely over the edge. Her body bends to the will of her powerful young lover.

Every shift of the delicious body of the goddess increases Harry's lust. His cock throbs and the desire builds to him. And as it builds to her, Harry strengthens with the power building in him.

“You know something? You honestly want to know how I'm doing this to her?”

Three fingers drive into her pussy. A slap down onto her ass with his massive cock jolts Neith out of her thoughts. He runs a finger down her back with the hand which does not manipulate her pussy.

“You want to know why? Because, I am a champion of many goddesses. Some of them who have helped me fine tune the secrets of how to bend strong willed woman underneath my fingers. And beneath my cock. You want me to keep touching you because losing control means you can just let loose. Admit it to me.”

Neith clenches and releases the juices from her pussy. It's what she wants.

“Yes! I want you! I want you to drive that big cock inside of me! I want you to show me why you're the strongest warrior in the entire world.”

Harry drives his fingers as deep as they go and channels his magic even deeper to her.

“Not just this world.”

She lets go of his fingers. Harry clutches her firm ass and another spank brings Neith almost over the edge with a bombardment of lust.

“And you want my cock. I'm always willing to help a woman in need. And I can feel you need it badly.”

The river of lust releases Neith's pussy. She stains the bed sheets after cumming so hard. The scent, the touch, the very attitude of the man behind her reduces her to a mewling primitive. Like the people who worship those of higher beings, who only crave and desire to service them.

Harry lines up his cock with her and with one push drives deep inside of her from behind. His hands rest firmly onto the strong back of the goddess. He maintains a very steady grip and squeezes. Harry pulls almost out and then drives into her. He slips into her one inch at a time to really feel her pussy clamping down onto him.

Neith clutches onto the bed sheet and lets out a howling moan. The powerful balls of her strong lover slap against her. They make her feel what's in them. The balls which can seed an entire kingdom full of women keep driving into her. It excites her and makes her pussy only flow with more honey.

“You're better than I ever dreamed!”

Harry gets that statement a lot and he knows one thing will bring his lovers more pleasure. His cock keeps driving inside of the divine woman underneath him. Her pussy closes ranks around his cock. Harry pulls almost out of her and then drives back in.

The orgasm creeps around Harry's cock. He rotates his fingers against Neith's back and makes her breath in deeply and breath out even more deeply.

“I want to see your beautiful face when you cum.”

He pulls out and rolls Neith over onto her back. The legs of the goddess rise up to balance on Harry's shoulders. Harry guides himself ever so closer to her entrance. Neith holds the back of his neck.

He edges inside and this time sticks her. Neith almost loses it. Her legs kick up on the air and Harry uses the leverage to pound her pussy. Her insides shift into jelly the further Harry drills inside her. Neith maintains her grip around him.

Firm grip around the back of his head puts Neith's mouth up to Harry's ear. She moans deeply. And Harry rewards her by driving his cock deep inside of her body. He presses into her womb.

Harry punishes Neith with a series of deep thrusts into her. He buries a bit deeper into her and makes her scream out. This time, after a long pause, he makes her cum. Her walls tighten their grip around Harry. Harry slides in her and pulls completely out of her.

Dark curls drape over Neith's face as she gazes up at her partner with a mixture of admiration and sheer lust. Neith meets him in the center. His huge spear dominates her body.

“This has won me more battles than any weapon forged by the goddess. Women have turned on their husbands, brothers, sons, fathers, for what I'm about to make you do.”

And sure enough, the second orgasm shoots a constant spiral of pleasure through Neith. She bumps against Harry's hip and he responds by giving her body all of the attention that she craves. Along with making her want just a tiny bit more in the process.

Harry wants to ensure that this goddess joins the growing collective he amasses. He puts those fingers against Neith's leg and brushes against her. He sends tremors through her body. The visible actions just makes Harry all that more interested in how she feels.

Need and the desire to house Harry's seed overwhelms the heaving goddess. Neith looks up into Harry's eyes and channels all of her strength to her loins to squeeze Harry dry. She loses all control and Harry pounds her into the bed. The springs do not give way despite the fact loud creaking adds to the allure.

“Are you close?”

“Close as I need to be. But, after you, my dear.”

The dam breaks and Neith slides her hips further up to join with Harry. Harry rapidly sinks his cock inside of her tightening pussy. Neith breaths in his ear in a sensual and needy way. Harry holds back and keeps pounding away until Neith loses it all over his cock again.

Finally, it ends. Finally, Harry's balls release their bounty and fill up Neith to the brim with countless messy splatters. She clutches onto Harry from the sheer force of his orgasm filling her up. Thrilling every inch of her body and fulfilling every last sinful desire.

Harry empties the remaining few bursts of cum through two more powerful orgasms. The hips keep rolling up and down with Neith falling down on the bed. Harry takes his time leaving Neith after unloading.

“And the spoils of war are quite lovely.”

A parting of the ways follows with Neith's pussy lips squeezing Harry's cock head on the way out. She feels empty at the loss of him.

There's plenty of more women for Har-Zod to bed. But, one day, Neith intends to have the spoils of war. He leaves her feeling the effects of his cock inside long after the strong warrior mage disappears from the premises.  
 **End.**


End file.
